


Horntails and Holstaurs

by Canidothislegally



Series: Hogwarts and its many Hijinks [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Barbed Penis, Breast Expansion, Breastfeeding, Come Inflation, Dom/sub, F/F, Face-Fucking, Futanari, Holstaur, I am here with more of my weird shit, Impregnation, Lactation, Large Cock, Magic, Orgasm Denial, Transformation, bad magic, it’s happening, who is ready?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canidothislegally/pseuds/Canidothislegally
Summary: A month or two after the first meeting of the Hogwarts Hijinks club, Luna decided that she wants to try some of the restricted spells from the original spell book that Ginny used. Her attempts put her into a rather submissive position, and Luna does her best to remember what she can about holstaurs.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Series: Hogwarts and its many Hijinks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621888
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	Horntails and Holstaurs

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own anything from Harry Potter.
> 
> These ideas though, as always, are mine.

Luna has always been a good and smart student. As a Ravenclaw, knowledge was part of her life, and her abundance of it made her quite intelligent. But Luna was noticeably different. It was in her voice, appearance, and the way she talked. It was sort of, dreamy. 

Nobody could exactly pinpoint why, but it was this trait of Luna’s that made her extremely interesting. Many students had made rumors as to why she was like that, but none knew for certain. The halls of Hogwarts were full of questions unanswered. 

Recently though, some had thought that Luna had changed a bit. They say that Luna has lost some of that dreamy state. Other students would notice her happily conversing with Hermione on almost any subject at a rapid pace. One student claims they even saw her making out with Ginny Weasley, but that rumor moved out quickly as nobody believed it. 

Luna was aware of these rumors, and they didn’t bother her in the slightest. Why should they? They weren’t mean, they were just making observations of her character and personality based off of past actions and observations. Which made sense to her, as why would you be content with just old knowledge? 

Luna entered the room of requirement to see only Ginny this evening. The supposed club that the group ran, dubbed Hogwarts Hijinks, met consistently. They would look over spells, become stronger and more knowledgeable, and most importantly, have loads of sex. Ginny wasn’t currently pouring through a spell book for physical enhancement for dueling. It was doubtful that the spells would be used for duels though. Ginny was probably still trying to find a way to undo her transformation. 

Luna watched Ginny read. It was fascinating, and soothing. Her girlfriend was just in a state that Luna loves to be in, one of just knowledge and quiet. A time to be alone with your thoughts, so that one may learn how to use the newly acquired properly. But as Luna watched Ginny, she wagered a guess that Ginny was thinking of how to use the new knowledge that she was gaining improperly. 

At first, it didn’t seem like much, just a small blush on the ginger’s face. Then something far more obvious occurred. Luna watched a small tent form under Ginny’s skirt, and watched as it slowly got bigger. It was obvious that Ginny was slowly sinking down that path once again. Such is the life of one who cursed themselves with magic. Just before Ginny could set the book down, Luna decided to make her presence known. 

Rather than setting down the book gracefully, Ginny dropped the book and turned to Luna, “Luna, since when have you been there?”

The blonde looked at the ginger, “Not long, only a few minutes. Is there something wrong?”

Ginny looked like she wanted to stand up, but chose to just maintain a seated position, “No, not at all. I was just doing some research, and I was wondering if you wanted to help.”

Luna walked closer to the room’s other occupant, her feet echoing on the floor, “When you say help, do you mean with the research or with you?”

There was a small smile that crossed Ginny’s face as she lifted her skirt, revealing her extra addition that was acquired recently. It was a dick, which was easy to say if you ignored the fact that it was far from normal. If you ignore the fact that it was already huge for a dick, it was something else entirely once you acknowledged that it wasn’t even humanoid. Robbed and barbed, Ginny was the owner of a Hungarian Horntail dick. How or why, only J. K Rowling may know, but we continue onward.

Luna loved this dick. The feeling was unlike anything else she had ever felt. The sensations and orgasms that it brought were tremendous, and Ginny used it like it had always been a part of her. Well, and she had a lot of experience recently, and she was about to get even more. 

Luna kneeled down in front of the draconian appendage. It was incredible, a marvel of a sight. Placing a hand on it, Luna began to slowly move her up and down Ginny’s shaft. The shivers that always ran through Ginny’s body at the start were a favorite of Luna’s. It always reminded her that no matter how much of a dom Ginny could be, she could easily surrender to her own pleasure.

Luna was slow and methodical with her approach. She slowly moved around, her fingers tracing each rib and barb, teasing Ginny. It was very much a pleasant time for Luna, not so much for Ginny. Luna had become and expert at teasing, and had honed her skills on both Hermione and Ginny. The fact that Ginny’s cock wasn’t human just left Luna so many more ways to tease her lover.

Many things were done to Ginny. Luna spent countless minutes teasing with her fingers, and watched as Ginny squirmed under her touch. Luna had sent one of her hands to mess with Ginny’s balls, and it was producing many results. Each motion caused Ginny to twitch, mostly trying to resist making a sound. As Luna traced a finger around the base of Ginny’s cock, she gave a cursory lick to the head. The shivers that followed the action only caused Luna to continue her assault. She went from quick licks to just slobbering on Ginny’s cock. Not deepthroating, but every inch of Luna’s mouth was used to tease Ginny.

As Luna continued her work, Ginny began to get a tad annoyed. How long would Luna keep this up? Surely she wouldn’t keep this up for more time? These thoughts wormed into Ginny’s mind, and soon she made a decision. 

After more painfully slow minutes, Luna began to rise from off the floor, “I have class in five minutes, so I must be off. See me after class and I’ll fini—“

Luna’s sentence was never finished. Luna felt a hand pull her hair together, while another was placed on the back of her head. Her eyes traveled upwards to see Ginny, a slim smile on her face, “That’s enough teasing Luna. It’s time I get what I deserve.”

Before Luna could try and protest, she felt Ginny force her head forward. At the same time, Ginny thrust her hips forward, causing her entire dick to be thrust far into Luna’s mouth. All the barns and ribs were rough against Luna’s throat as evidence by the weird gagging sounds that she was making but Ginny didn’t care too much. Sure she was worried about her girlfriends health, but Luna had teased her for a bit far too long, and was planning on finishing Ginny off later. This called for some kind of punishment.

Ginny pulled herself out just enough so that Luna could speak, “Now, as punishment for all of the teasing, you are going to use all of your knowledge to make me feel wonderful, got it Lovegood?”

Luna nodded. She was unable to do much anyway. Ever since the day Ginny accidentally cursed herself, she had become significantly more dominant, not that Luna minded. But what Luna did mind was her girlfriend treating her throat like it was her own personal fucktoy. All of the ribs and barbs made it impossible to make any coherent sounds. Each thrust would result in her throat being cleared, and all of her saliva transferring onto Ginny’s cock.

Ginny’s grip on her hair was like a vice. No matter what Luna did to try and escape, she was pulled right back onto the dick. It was like a loop from hell. Feel the cock go down the throat, gag for a moment, the get a second to breath as Ginny pulls out, then rinse and repeat. Ginny kept at it for quite a few minutes, with Luna counting by the seconds, hoping for a quick release.

Release would be all but quick though. Luna felt Ginny throb while she was deep within her throat. Luna let out a sound that was beyond comprehension, but it was intended to be a sigh ruins by the gagging. Ginny also realized this, and had a plan in mind. Reaching into a pocket, Ginny produced her wand, a sight that instantly gave Luna some concern. With a quick flick of her wrist and the words Maior Sphera, Ginny cast her spell. 

Watching in abject horror, Luna watched as Ginny’s balls grew by a fair bit. They passed golf balls, then baseball’s, and settled around a volleyball. A sadistic smile appeared on Ginny’s face, “After all that exercise, you probably want a nice, long, and refreshing drink. Let me help you with that.”

Luna tried struggling, but to no avail. There was little that she could do against the superior strength of Ginny. With a final thrust, Ginny put herself deep into Luna’s throat. Each pulse of Ginny’s cock was like a tidal wave of cum, and Luna was astounded by the amount. With the help of Ginny’s spell and her already unnatural dick, Ginny kept it up, constantly secreting her seed into Luna’s throat.

Each second that passed by saw both students trapped in the same position. Luna was worried that Ginny’s spell was a little too strong, as Ginny showed no signs of stopping. Slowly but surely as time crawled on, Luna began to notice a slight bulge in her belly. It was a marvel at how much one could be affected by magic. 

By the time that Ginny was done, Luna looked like she was eight months along. Ginny unceremoniously pulled her dick out of Luna’s throat, and let out a sigh, “You know, that felt really, really good. We should do it again sometime.”

Luna gave a light nod as she tried standing up. All the cum in her stomach made her balance be off by a fair bit. Luna finally managed to stand up straight, and looked at her belly. It was quite full, and honestly is was rather appealing to Luna. But Luna supposed that this wasn’t the time or place to be thinking about that. She was supposed to have herbology, but looking like this, Luna supposed it might be better to skip class for a day. 

Giving Ginny a sloppy kiss that tasted of saliva and cum, Luna left the room of requirement, and did her best to sneak her way through the halls of Hogwarts back to the Ravenclaw common room.

——————————————————————————

Luna was certainly interested in the spells from the restricted section. It had been a while since Ginny had changed herself and they still hadn’t been able to figure anything out. It was astonishing, that between two beanies like Hermione and Luna that they hadn’t made any progress whatsoever. It might be because they were “experimenting” a bit too much with Ginny, but nonetheless no progress had been made.

Luna was clarifying through a book from the restricted section in her dorm bed. It was a book that had been meshed together with quite a few contrasting opinions by the authors who wrote it. The spells, hexes, and curses in the book were all labeled as utility things, but for what exactly, Luna didn’t know. The authors were apparently unable to agree on how these spells should be used properly, and none could agree with each other. 

As Luna rolled over in her bed, she flipped the next page, and began reading some of the spells. A particular spell caught her interest. It was a spell designed to enhance livestock. It was called Bovinus Consecraverant, and was supposedly supposed to work like the draconian spells. The description was a bit faded, but Luna was able to get a rough idea as to what it was capable of doing. 

According to her translations, Luna surmised that the spell was to make cows produce more milk, or make them more fertile so that they were easier to breed. A small piece of unfaded text allowed Luna to learn that there were variants of the spell that allowed it to be used on humans. There was even a version that made the caster more like a bull. 

Excitement courses through Luna as her eyes traced the spell’s definition again. Apparently to cast the bull version of the spell, it was the same words but a different motion. If the spell did what Luna think it did, Luna may be able to have a dick bigger than Ginny. Hermione would probably like that too. The thought of just being able to rail either of her two girlfriends was delightful to the blonde. 

Taking a moment to glance around the room to ensure that her fellow Ravenclaw students were asleep, Luna carefully tiptoed out of the dorm room and into the hallway. There was no need to grab slippers, as she was already wearing her shoes due to her sleepwalking habit. Tossing on a cloak, Luna quietly left the dorm room and headed into the halls of Hogwarts. 

Luna’s journey to the room of requirement was exhilarating. The thoughts of her new body was euphoric, and it almost caused her to get caught. Some of the prefects were around, monitoring the halls. Luna assumes it was because of her and her girlfriends. They had been pretty active these past few weeks, and had almost got caught once or twice before. Making sure that her footsteps were quiet, Luna made her way over to the room of requirement, wishing for their usual hangout to appear. 

When the room opened for her, nobody was inside. Luna hadn’t made plans with either Ginny or Hermione, and she hoped that Hermione hadn’t made plans with Ginny. Luckily her hopes had come true and she was alone. Tossing her robe to the side, Luna cracked the book open and laid down on the couch. Using her wand as a light, Luna began to sift through the unfaded pets of the page. Many words remained on the crinkled piece of paper, but it wasn’t the words that Luna was interested in, it was the wand motions. 

The wand motion was important to Luna. If she used the wrong wand motion, odds were she could do some horrendous stuff to herself on accident. As she squinted at the paper, she came to a conclusion that the wand motion that she was looking for was one of two. They were both listed under the original spell’s name which was what she was looking for, but the description of what each motion did was faded beyond recognition.

Luna spent a fair amount of time debating as to which spell would yield her better results. Both motions slightly resembled the one that Ginny used when she casted her spell on herself. But the problem was each one ended with a different motion, one starting straight up and down, and then splitting off to the right, while the other split off to the left. It was a fifty fifty shot as to which one was correct, and Luna had to make a choice. Either don’t cast the spell and nothing happens, or cast the spell and either end up casting the right spell on herself, or casting the wrong one. But in the end, Luna wanted to take a chance. 

Pulling her wand off to the side, Luna stood up and mentally recited the spell in her mind. She would only get one chance, and she wanted to make sure that she did it right. If Luna was wrong, she at least didn’t want to botch the pronunciation, as that would probably just make it worse. After taking a moment to calm herself down, Luna took a quick look around the room, before turning to look at the mirror next to the bed. Steeling her nerves Luna sole the words and moved her arm, ending the motion to the right, “Bovinus Consecraverant.”

A small sparkling light left the top of her wand, and floated in front of her for a moment. Luna stared at it for a moment, noting that its colors were of white and black. Without warning, the sparkling light moves towards Luna, and was absorbed into her body, right around her heart. At first Luna was concerned, as all she felt was a slight warmth travel through her body. But then, there was only just the chill of the room. A minute passed, then another, and soon Luna began to wonder if she had mispronounced something, or if she had moved incorrectly. However, before her thoughts could spiral out of control, Luna felt a small wave of heat spread throughout her body again.

Luna looked into the mirror, the dim lighting of the room allowing her to see little of herself. Holding her wand up to the mirror, Luna again used it like a flashlight, lighting up the mirror. When Luna gazed upon the brightened mirror, she noticed something different. Her head had grown something fluffy, and it was twitching a bit. Reaching a hand up, Luna gave it a quick feel. It responded by twitching a bit more violently, and it moved onto of Luna’s hand. It was at this point that Luna realized that it was a cow ear. In fact there was one on each side. 

Luna was a bit concerned with this new development. It wouldn’t be impossible to find a way to hide her new ears, but it was going to be a pain. Luna was about to consider the spell as complete when the warmth in her body suddenly intensified, and Luna found herself squirming on the spot. As the warmth traveled through her body, Luna looked into the mirror, wondering what was happening to her.

As Luna watched, her body began to change. At first, a small tail grew just above her butt, and it too resembled that of a cow. Luna felt her skin smooth out, as her hair grew another few inches longer. Luna gained a small amount of fat and muscle, giving her the thicc look. But in another sudden burst of warmth, the most drastic change occurred. Luna watched her reflection in a dazed state, the warmth causing her to feel strangely aroused. 

At first it was just Luna’s imagination, but Luna watched as her breasts began to grow a smidge. Then they grew again, this time by a full cup size. As her breasts grew, she felt a new pressure underneath, something inside of her breasts. Luna had a feeling she knew what it was, but her aroused her state kept her from actually figuring it out. All Luna could really do was sit in fro t of the mirror and wait for it to be over. But there was something she needed, so she pulled out a modified howler, scribbled some stuff down, and then sent it off. Hopefully it would reach its intended recipient in time. 

——————————————————————————

Much like Hermione a while ago, Ginny awoke suddenly. The ginger took a look around, and analyzed the situation. The sheets weren’t stained, which meant she hadn’t had a wet dream. Hermione wasn’t giving her a nighttime blowjob which happens almost every week. So it didn’t revolve around her draconic appendage. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Ginny took a second look around. Her eyes managed to spot the modified howler that was floating around her head, which promptly fell in front of her. 

Gingerly picking the note up, Ginny looked to see who it was from. Interestingly, it was form Luna. It was strange, as Luna almost never asked to see the others late at night. Luna would usually set up appointments, rather than call out randomly. Taking the usual cursory glance around the dorm, Ginny opened the howler to hear Luna’s voice, but what it said made Ginny blink for a moment. 

The howler spoke in low tones, but it was distinctly Luna’s voice. But the most important thing that Ginny noticed was how breathy the voice sounded. It absolutely dropped with arousal, and the few words that were said were enough to catch Ginny’s attention, “Ginny, get over here, now!”

While not normally one to obey others, Ginny likes how Luna sounded right now. Needy, desperate, and most importantly, extremely horny. Ginny tossed her sheets off and grabbed a cloak and slippers. Her dick was already half erect, but it didn’t matter to Ginny, she wanted Luna to see what she had done. Slipping out into the halls of Hogwarts, Ginny quickly strolled to the room of requirement, her erection growing by the minute. The room appeared almost instantly for Ginny, and she quickly opened the door.

What Ginny saw was not what she expected. While Luna was there, she didn’t look the same as she had a few hours ago. Instead of the ironing board Luna, there was something much more delectable in front of Ginny, a combination of muscle, fat, and smooth skin gave Luna a perfect figure. Her little tail and fluffy ears just an extra piece that highlighted the whole appearance, but the most important thing that Ginny noticed were Luna’s breasts. Luna’s pajamas had been opened, and it revealed the white undergarments that Luna was wearing. 

Ginny watched as Luna’s breast continued to grow. They were already overflowing her bra, and Ginny watched in anticipation as they grew past what the bra could hold. Luna’s small A cup bra broke under the size of her larger breasts. Her breasts kept growing much to Ginny’s delight. Ginny watched as her lover grew past D cups, past E and F, before finally settling on Gs. The whole sight caused Ginny’s erection to climb to it’s peak. As a finishing touch, Luna let out a small moo, and pressed her breasts together, causing small rivulets of milk to escape her nipples.

Ginny stared in awe at her girlfriend. What was once a dreamy and normal girl, was now some sexy goddess, “What did you do to yourself?”

Luna approaches Ginny and reaches down to stroke her cock, before goi in for a deep kiss. The two went deep into the kiss, their tongues waging a whole war. The two separated, slightly gasping for air. Luna looked to Ginny and smiled in a somewhat lust addled state, “Fuck me!”

This wasn’t an opportunity that Ginny was going to pass by. She wasted no time in bending Luna over and thrusting deep into Luna’s dripping pussy. Ginny’s was relentless, each thrust like a piston being slammed forward. Luna didn’t seem to mind at all, as each of Ginny’s thrusts was accompanied by loud and breathy moans. Ginny couldn’t quite place it, but she felt something come over her, “You like that you dumb cow?”

Luna nodded vigorously, not trusting herself to speak without releasing a loud moan. As Luna took her pounding from behind, she felt a stray hand from Ginny grasp one of her breasts, “What a fucking cow you are. You even got these big milky things attached to you.”

Luna felt herself get more aroused by Ginny’s words. It must have been the spell, but Luna was far more submissive now, and the harsh words that Ginny kept spitting out felt wonderful to the cowgirl. Suddenly Luna felt herself being flipped so that her front was facing Ginny, “Well if you have such fat tits, might as well use them.”

Ginny moves in as she continued thrusting into Luna. Taking one of Luna’s nipples into her mouth, Ginny began to play around with it. Luna’s moans seems to reach an almost inhuman sound of pleasure as Ginny used her tongue to swirl around her nipple, each movement sparking large amounts of pleasure. It brought Luna closer and closer to an orgasm, but it wasn’t enough. Luna needed that feeling, that ultimate pleasure. She leaned into Ginny, began to move her hips along to Ginny’s thrusts, and pushed her breast further towards Ginny’s face. Ginny noticed this and pulled off of Luna’s breast, “What a needy cow you are. Tell me do you want more?”

Luna nodded eagerly, her whole body was slight with pleasure, but it wasn’t enough. She needed more, and she was ready to do anything to get it. Ginny smiles a cruel and sadistic smirk, “Well then, Cow, I think you will enjoy this very much then. You will cum for me only when I say so, is that clear?”

Again, the cowgirl gave a light nod, her neediness showing more by the second. Ginny nodded back in satisfaction, “Good, then hold out until I’m ready to orgasm.” With those words Ginny began to pick up the speed of her thrusts.

Luna was worried that she might lose her voice if she kept up her loud moans. But the pleasure of Ginny’s draconic dick was tremendous, and Luna wanted release. She was getting closer, and something must have given it away, because Ginny slowed down her thrusting and pinched Luna, “Cow, what did I say? You can’t orgasm until I say so. I think you need some punishment before you can achieve that pleasure you seek.”

Luna felt herself be flipped over again. She barely had a moment to register this before she felt delicate fingers begin to play with her nipples again. Pinching, twisting, and swirling causes Luna’s mind to go blank with great pleasure. The milk she was leaking only caused her to feel the motions all the more, amplifying her sensitivity. But once again as orgasm approached, she felt a sharp pain. It turns out that Ginny was in just the right position to deliver a hearty snack to Luna’s rear, and she was fully willing to. 

There was little Luna could do to break the cycle of pleasure then pain. It felt like hours passed for the blonde. Not only was this taking seemingly forever, but Luna was no closer to orgasm now than she was a while ago. Finally, Luna turned to Ginny I able to suffer any longer, “Please, I need it.”

Her words were barely a whisper, but Ginny still heard them, “Oh, what was that Cow?”

“I need it...”

Ginny smiles again, gently teasing Luna’s nipples again, “Louder Cow. Tell me what you want, no, what you need!”

Luna mustered up her breath and then half shouted half moaned, “I need it, let me reach the peak of pleasure!”

The sadistic smile that Ginny had returned once again, “Good Cow.”

Soon Ginny’s thrusts returned, and harsher than before. Each thrust shook Luna’s body, and Luna couldn’t have been happier. It causes Luna great satisfaction, and she clamped down harder and harder on Ginny’s cock. Ginny was astounded by the strength of the blonde. It appeared that Ginny had awoken some kind of sexual beast, but she wasn’t complaining. Each thrust caused her to feel Luna’s warm walls, each time causing a spark of pleasure in the ginger. Ginny knee that it was only a matter of time, and that time was approaching soon.

As the time got closer and closer, Ginny pushed her body to the limits, and increased her thrusts to the limit, “Are you ready Cow? If you are, the let it out, let it all out!”

With an ear shattering moan, Luna came, and came hard. Her whole body shuddered as her orgasm came crashing down upon her. Ginny soon followed suit, thrusting deep into Luna, pumping her seed as deep in as she could reach. The two were locked in this position minds in a state of pure pleasure. In the intensity of it all, Luna’s eyes rolled back into her head, and she blacked out. Ginny would follow moments later, still inside of Luna. The two collapses onto the floor, covered in milk, sweat and cum.

——————————————————————————

When Ginny came to, she could feel herself in motion, but couldn’t figure out how. Opening her eyes, Ginny saw that she was resting in Luna’s lap while suckling on her breasts. A new pleasure registered in Ginny’s mouth, one of a rich and creamy taste. A secondary pleasure resided in her lower half, as she noticed that Luna was currently in the process of finishing off a skilled handjob. As Ginny felt her orgasm arrive, she watched as Luna lowered her head onto her cock, and process to suck her dry. It felt wonderful, the pleasure from the orgasm and the taste of the milk. 

As Luna finished she wiped away a stray strand of cum from her face, “Good evening love. Enjoying your meal?”

Ginny was indeed enjoying the milk that Luna was producing. She reluctantly pulled herself off of Luna’s breast to answer, “Yes, it’s quite delicious. But more on that later, what the hell happened?”

Luna cocked her head to the side, her cow ears twitching as she did so, “Do you mean before you arrived, after you arrived, or after you blacked out?”

Ginny slowly sat up and took a glance at the room, noting the aftermath of their activities, “Just the first and last please.”

Luna nodded, her head retuning to its upright position, “Well, I wanted to see if I could achieve affects similar to what you did to yourself. Ultimately I have, just not the way I intended.”

Ginny looked at Luna like she was a tad insane, “And after you saw how I messed my body up, you thought that this was a good idea...why exactly?”

Luna shrugged, and Ginny casually glanced at the slight juggling of her breasts, “I just thought that Hermione would enjoy it if two of us had big dicks. You know, spread the fun. That and I was a tad jealous of you.”

The urge to face palm was humongous. Ginny inhales sharply before blowing it out loudly, “Okay, do you at least know what happened to you?”

Luna nodded, which was at least something good, “I do believe I have become a Holstaur. Mostly they were used as breeding slaves by rather deranged people, but there are several cases of holstaurs serving as milk maids or nurse maids.”

Nodding slowly, Ginny let the new knowledge sink in, “And what happened after we had sex?”

Luna smiled, “Well, after I came to I noticed that you were still quite erect, so I took it upon myself to relieve you of your burden. In return, I used you to help relieve mine.” As Luna spoke she pushed her breasts together as to indicate her burden, not that it wasn’t obvious. 

In the end, there was little that could be done. Ginny accepted what her girlfriend had done to herself, and just hoped that things wouldn’t get weirder, “So, anything else I need to worry about?”

Luna thought for a minute her ears twitching back and forth, “Well, I need to be milked regularly from now on, maybe once or twice a week.”

A small sigh escaped Ginny’s mouth, “Well that’s not too bad, your milk tastes good too. Maybe we can sell it or store it.”

The two thought about it. A good profit could be made there. As the two pondered their new scheme, something else dawned upon Luna, “Oh yeah, there might be something else.”

Ginny snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her girlfriend, “And what would that be Luna?”

Luna looked Ginny dead in the eyes before calmly saying, “I’m most definitely going to be pregnant.”

Ginny broke, then quickly rebooted, “Come again?”

Luna places her arms on Ginny’s shoulders, “Well, we didn’t prepare any spells, and Holdtaurs tend to be quite fertile, plus with your dick and how much semen you produce, there is probably around a 97.83% chance that I will become pregnant with your child. Congratulations.”

The only words that came out of Ginny’s mouth was, “And you’re okay with that?”

Luna nodded, “Being a mother seems fun, plus it will save me some effort from asking you guys to drain my breasts every week.” 

There wasn’t much Ginny could say right now. One part of her was worried about becoming a parent, but another was quite happy, “Well, I guess we’ll just have to see how it all goes then. Just, make sure that we do this right, okay?”

The two clasped each other’s hands, before moving in for a gentle kiss. Ginny has some concerns, namely explaining to her mother that she may have grandkids soon, but there was still time before that. As the two pulled apart, Luna looked at Ginny, “You mind doing me a favor Ginny?”

The ginger looked up at Luna, “Sure, what is it?” 

Luna merely put her hand on her breast, “You empties one, but this one still feels quite full. You mind if you help a girl out?”

A smile cracked onto Ginny’s face, “For that divine nectar, of course.”

So another chapter was added to the tales of the Hijinks of Hogwarts, and soon the three ladies would welcome another into their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to add this originally, so let me just do it now. A little sneak peak for the next piece, Hornballs and Handcuffs. Hermione is feeling a little jealous a few months after this story. This results in her turning to some restricted spells and potions for some fun. But what Hermione doesn’t expect is for her girlfriends to team up, and get a little revenge for themselves.


End file.
